Harry Potter and the Twist of Fate
by ROUGE PUP
Summary: When Harry starts to have these flashes of a past life he questions his life... but when betrayal comes in the form of those he trust... what well he do... this will be a yaoi fic...
1. Journal Entry One

Harry Potter and the Twist of Fate

A/N1: Hey every one here is the story I have been working on for a while now I hope you enjoy…

: Journal Entry One:

Summer June 1, 1995

My name's Harry Potter and my life really is not that easy.

You see I'm turning 15 years old on the 31 of July and starting understand that my life has gotten so much harder.

When I was ten I learned that I was a wizard…

I know, I to was speechless when I learned. But, hey what was I going to do? Hide behind my relatives? I think not!

So, yeah, I can do magic and see weird creatures and speak to snakes. That is my life…

I wish I could just be a normal wizard but I am not…

You see the magical world calls me the Boy-Who-Lived, because when I was a 15 month baby, I destroyed the evilest Dark Lord of all Times… The Dark Lord Voldemort!

I know that I was a baby and he was an adult, but for some unknown reason he lost his body and I got a scar.

Stupid really!

I know!

However; I am just now learning that Dumbledore plays with my life way to much now days…

What am I, a chess piece…?

So, yeah, my life is not something perfect; but, hey I guess it is time to change that now.

The main reason I need to change my life now is this…

The Tri-wizards tournament… one of the challengers… no choice but to participate… got to the last challenge…

I grabbed the cup the same time has Cedric…

Guess what? That damn cup was a port-key… yes I was stunned as well. So stunned that when we arrived in this grave yard I fell to the ground.

In the center of the grave yard was a cauldron.

Cedric said something about this being part of the third task; but, this was not so.

Now this rat named Peter came out holding this bundle of cloth. When he put the cloth on the ground it moved. I was able to hear it say kill the spare.

Cedric was killed that night by the same man or rat, that got my parents killed years ago.

I soon realized that the Dark Lord was the thing in the cloth pile on the ground.

He used this ritual to come back to hid body… will sort of.

He looked part man and part snake. A real piece of work, I am telling you.

But, yeah, he was back and powerful. You could really fill his magic, it rolled off him in waves.

This whole time during the ritual, I was tied up to this grave stone. They used my blood for part of the ritual and all I could do was stand there against the stone.

He used peter's dark mark to summon the rest of his followers or just a few of them.

There were soon quite pops from all around the area. Shadows moved into a circle around us. They all had black robes and white masks. The Dark Lord went around to all of them whispering questions and punishing those who needed to be punished.

But, that is when I saw him. The dark Lord pulled a mask off of one of the men. He made the dark lord Voldemort freeze.

His eye's where a dark purple. His hair pure black it had a soft feather look to it.

The dark Lord started to talk to the man, but the stranger looked strait into my eyes'. That is when the memoirs started.

They lasted about ten seconds; but, to me it felt like ten years…


	2. The 1st look into the past

Harry Potter and the Twist of Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters…**

**A/N1: these looks into the past will be part of the journal entries…**

The 1st look into the past…

October 31, 1924; Jade Alexander Blood-tear was born to Lord Alexander Blood-tear and his wife Anna.

However; Anna died giving birth to he heir of the Blood-tear family line.

Alexander held his son in bad light for taking his wife, so he left the baby boy to be raised by a nurse maid and the house elves.

When Jade was five he had a love for history books. He also enjoyed his green houses.

His father was never happy with him though.

By the age of ten he was ready to go to Hogwarts.

That was also when Alexander paid mind towards his son.

You see Jade look just like his mother in so many was.

Jade's hair was a blood red color and his eyes a pale green. His skin was a healthy pale tone.

Sure the looks his father gave him where not that healthy for a father to give to a son, but there was no one around to complain about it.

It started with just looking, than it moved to touches.

Jade was confused about what was happening.

But the touches became more and more.

The first time Jade's father took him was when Jade started to fear his father.

Ten year old Jade screams could be heard from the gates of the Blood-tear property.

A child's fear is a powerful thing.

A/N2: I am not sure how this will turn out, but the memoirs well be short but to the point so don't get made. Hope to see those reviews.


	3. Chapter One Uncovering Lies

Harry Potter and the Twist of Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters…**

**A/N1: Hey not all of the chapters are in first person so bare with me on this… just the journals and the past memories are in first person… enjoy the story…**

**A/N2: this is not bat**

Chapter One: Uncovering Lies

The last day of school brought heavy rain, this did not bother Harry Potter much at all. It fit his mood perfectly. He was not happy to be sent back to them, no not happy at all. Going back meant that he would lose all the weight he had built back up over the last nine months of school.

He would not be doing his homework; just like the last three years, all over again. Then the teachers would be looking at him in disproval again, even if it was not his fault.

Sighing softly, Harry walk down the hall to the front doors.

Ron and Hermione said they would meet him on the train.

However before he could pass around one of the many corners in the castle, he heard Ron's voice.

"So the Dark Lord is back," Ron said in fear. "Wait! Dose that mean a pay raise? Sir," Ron seemed to like that idea.

'Pay raise.' Harry questioned to him self.

"Yes, Ronald." That was the Headmaster's voice that answered. "Harry will start to get more dreams about the dark Lord, this well make him hate Voldemort even more. Do you both have the dream Journals?"

"Yes," Ron and it would seem Hermione was in on this to because she also said yes the same time Ron did.

'What the hell,' Harry was now getting even more upset.

"Good," 'Dumbledore must be smiling at them' Harry thought when the headmaster said that. "I don't care how you both make the dreams, just do it. But remember to give him a day or two to rest all right." There was a pause. "Now, we need to make sure that he stays with the Dursleys. That means don't write him any letters." Dumbles ordered the two.

"Yes, sir!" the two teens answered.

"Good, now get to the train and watch him don't let any thing slip out." He ordered them.

'This can't be happening to me,' he cried to him self. 'So the visions are from them. I am not going to the Dursleys this summer, not at all. I need a plan,' he thought.

'First I need to get on the train,' he moved out the front door of the school with the other students to get to the train.

Finding a place to set was not that hard. The back of the train was where the Slytherin's sat. There was an empty compartment in the last cart.

Harry shut the compartment door and locked it. He needed to think about what happened that year. Why was he seeing this Jade? Who is Jade?

'Okay,' he thought to himself. 'How do I Escape the Dursley's. I guess could wait on the train."

Harry lay down on the bench in the compartment. Closing his eyes his thoughts went to Jades father. He could feel the touches, how his body was torn from that man who fathered Jade. Sighing, Harry rolled so his back was to the cushioned wall.

'No.' he thought, opening eyes to look out the window as the train started to move. 'They would want to see me off. Can't let them stay with me they would just take me to the jailers.'

Sighing again he rolled back on to his back. Than it just dawned on him. Setting up really fast that he got dizzy, he had to lay back down. Smiling, he got up slowly. Harry pulled out a quill, ink, and some parchment.

'Yes a letter to them would keep them from coming to get me.' Harry grinned. 'Just tell them that I have to stay at the school for the summer because I failed three classes, ok let's see…

Dear Aunt Petunia;

They just told me that I have to stay at the school for the summer due to some bad grade in some classes.

Sorry for the letter getting to you late.

I hope you and the others have a wonderful summer.

Yours;

Harry Potter

'Yes, that is perfect.'

Harry wrote the letter a second time just in case he needed to show it to them to them at the station as proof that he did indeed sent them a letter before hand. Plus this way he would have away to remember the letter that almost could or did free him.

The door to the compartment click than opened, looking up Harry saw the lady with the snack cart. Harry had never looked real close at the cart. There was more than just candy. There was soup and sandwiches for sell. Smiling sweetly Harry saw that the chocolate frogs where still there.

Harry bought two soups and four sandwiches. With the after thought he bought all of the chocolate frogs that the lady had.

After eating one of the sandwiches, Harry grabbed the letter and Hedwig. He moved to the back ok the train and opened the door to the out side. Tying the letter to Hedwig's lag he stroked her head.

"Meet me at the Platform." Harry said softly. "Bring a flower from the garden after you give them this letter."

With a hoot the owl left the train.

'Maybe I should read something,' Harry sighed.

So with that thought he went back to his compartment and pulled out a book from his trunk.

'Potions,' Harry giggled. 'Oh, I will humor you Fate.'

****HPTF****

When the train arrived at the Platform 9&3/4, Harry moved his trunk off the train. Moving around the station, he looked for his white owl. He also looked out for the red headed family. Hedwig sat on a lamp post, in her beak was a red rose.

Harry knew that the only flowers in the garden where rose. There where yellow, pink, white and red. He planted the red ones in the back yard along the fences two years ago.

Smiling, Harry moved towards the owl. He stopped when he heard Ron calling for him. Harry moved behind a group of families to hide from the Weasley family, their loud voice carried over every one else's.

As Harry moved away from the Weasley family, he almost ran into Draco Malfoy.

'Damn it, why are you mocking Fate," he thought.

Harry moved round so he would not get caught by the blond.

He heard Malfoy say. "acuo-uere-ui-utum extenuo-are." [Make small spell (1) (2)]

Malfoy's two trunks shrank down to the size of match boxes. He picked them up and put them into his side bag. Harry repeated the spell in his head.

Pansy gasped as loud as she could. "Draco, darling, are we not aloud to use magic out side of school?"

"Merlin, Pansy!" the blond turned to the witch. "As Long as we are not around those damn filthy muggles we can use magic." Draco hissed at the pug face girl. "I don't see any muggles here. They wait for their filthy spawn out side the barrier. SO I WILL USE MAGIC IF I WHAT TO!"

Malfoy than pull a bracelet off of his arm, the group around him port keyed away from the platform.

Going out pass the barrier, after he shrank his own things down so he could move easier around people, he moved out into the muggle world.

Keeping an eye out for the Weasley's, Harry moved to the entrance of the station. It seemed that the Knight Bus was there to pick up a group of people. Harry moved his hair over the scare to hide it from view. Getting on the bus he said he was going to Diagon Ally. After paying the three sickles for the ride, Harry sat down.

'That was too easy,' he thought as the bus pulled away from the station.

A/N3: for give the Latin spelling I hope the definitions at the bottom help.

acuo -uere -ui -utum [to sharpen , whet; to quicken, **make** expert; to inflame, encourage, incite].

extenuo -are [to make thin or **small** , to reduce, diminish]


	4. Chapter Two Lies of One Two Many

Harry Potter and the Twist of Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters…**

**A/N1: Hey not all of the chapters are in first person so bare with me on this… just the journals and the past memories are in first person… enjoy the story…**

**Chapter summary: **

"_**Blah**_**" Parseltongue...**

"**Blah" normal talk…**

Chapter Two: Lies of one too many

_**Last time on Twist of Fate…**_

_**Keeping an eye out for the Weasley's, Harry moved to the entrance of the station. It seemed that the Knight Bus was there to pick up a group of people. Harry moved his hair over the scare to hide it from view. Getting on the bus he said he was going to Diagon Ally. After paying the three sickles for the ride, Harry sat down.**_

'_**That was too easy,' he thought as the bus pulled away from the station.**_

_**Now…**_

Harry moved off the bus, the Leaky Calderon was the stop the bus came to.

Harry moved to the entrance to the alley. This would be the second time he would be along in the alley.

He needed to go to the bank first. Then from there he would… will when he got to that point he would thank about what he would do.

Pulling his hood up on his robes he kept his head down and walked slowly around the many groups of witches and other wizards who where out and about for the day.

At the bank he got in one of the ten lines inside. The goblins where helping the others who where before him. This gave him time to thank before his next step in his summer of rebellion. As his turn up front at the counter came he still had no clue about where to live for the summer.

The goblin called Harry forward. "Next…"

"I need to get some money from the vault that is in my name, please." Harry asked the goblin.

The goblin looked up at Harry about give him a look over. 'Did this human say please to me?' the goblin thought. 'Only the purebloods are nice to my kind.'

"I'll need a name to go with the vaults." The goblin told him.

"Will you see," Harry look over his shoulder. This showed the goblin that he did not want the others, humans, to know who he was. "Is there a room we could talk in I don't want certain people to know that I'm here."

"Of course." The goblin nodded. "Follow me sir."

Harry followed the goblin to a hall way that had many doors down it. Looking back to the counter where they had been at he saw another goblin took, the one leading him away, over.

"In here sir," the goblin showed the way into an office. The boy-who-lived went in through the door. Out side the door was a name plate that read 'Silver'. "Have a set sir." The goblin pointed to the chair on one side of the desk.

"My name is Harry Potter, sir. People thank I am at my relatives' place right now." Harry relaxed a little now that he was away from the other people.

"So that is why you would not say your name aloud out there." The goblin smiled.

"Yes, sir." Harry smiled back.

"Will my name is Silver," the goblin sat down in his own chair. "The bank has been trying to notify you for some time now Mr. Potter." Silver leaned back in his chair.

"Oh, I have never received any litters form the bank." Harry frowned thanking about what the Headmaster could have done to his letters.

Silver blinked at that. "I will be right back Mr. Potter." And with that said Silver jumped out of his chair and ran out the door. Harry was surprised that the goblin was that fast.

In a matter of minutes Silver was back with a box. "Will I have all of your files right here Mr. Potter, but first a drop of your blood here, please." Silver said after the door magically closed.

Harry Move to the desk, there was a piece of parchment paper. With the needle that Silver handed him, Harry pushed it in to his finger. The blood fell to the paper.

A surprised look came to Silvers face as the names of both, Jade Alexander Bloodtear and Harry Potter appeared.

"This is… Can't be…" Silver stood up slowly and moved to the door. "Just a monument I need to get a few more files on your vaults, Mr. Bloodtear."

Harry just sat their in shock. 'That name… those memories… they are real.' He thought to his self. 'My true father raped me… what else will I remember?'

"Ok, now that all of the files are here lets get down to business." Silver opened the first file. "Lets see."

"We will start when you has Harry Potter came into the bank the first time." Silver moved some files around. "There has been some withdrawals' before that."

"Wait before I came in at all as Harry." Harry smiled. 'Great now I'm taking in third person.'

"Yes, here," Silver made a copy of the document that he was looking at.

"As you can see someone was pulling money out since your where two." Silver frowned. "A Molly and Arthur Weasley; a Vernon Dursleys, and it would seem Albus Dumbledore. Did you give them the rights to take you gold?"

"No, I was just two. This continued until last year. I want my money back. Can you do that?" Harry asked the goblin.

Silver could hear the truth in the boy's words. "That will be done now. Just sign here, please."

"This is copies of all the documented files before and after you arrived back to our world." Silver gave harry the copied files. "It will show what the potters left you, plus what was just returned to you."

"So this is all of the Potter Estates assists, right." Harry asked Silver.

"Yes, Mr. Bloodtear." Silver opened a second file. "This one is for the Black Estates and vaults." He made copies of the black files for his client. "It looks like the will for Mr. Black is still sealed. You are able to take over his vaults as he is unable to." Silver said moving through the documents."

"Why is that, he is still a live." Harry asked Silver confused.

"You are name as his heir, so you have control until he if freed by the ministry. He made it this way bout a year ago." Silver handed Harry the copied Black files. "Sign here and here on this document."

The documented files where proof that the bank went over the Potter and Black accounts.

Silver than pulled out another folder from the box, "We sent out 65 letters to you in hope you would show up." Silver smiled. "These are the copied letters that we sent out to you."

Harry took the folder from Silver. Inside where bank statements and investment statements. It seemed with lack of funds a good deal of the shops cancelled their contract deals with the Potters, which was completely sad.

"May I read the will from the Potters?" Harry asked.

"Yes, just a monument, Mr. Bloodtear." Silver started to look through the folder on the Potters.

Harry opened the black folders. Looking at the documents he was happy to see a letter for him from Sirus. Opening it he was shock at what he read:

Hey Cub,

If you are reading this, than I am dead or still on the run. I am so happy to have known you, if I have died. If not I am so happy to know you. Ask the goblin you are talking to if he can get one of their healers to look over you. I know, but that way you would believe that I know that you are Jade.

I found out when James and Lily found out. You see it was Remus that told the three of use that you where not our Harry.

Ours died at birth. We don't know where his body went. But do know that you where loved by both James and Lily. Moony loves you just as much. I also deeply love you, no matter who or 'what' your are.

Love You Always;

Padfoot

P.s. Moony Loves You Too

Smiling, Harry looked up at Silver. The goblin handed him a copy of the will from the Potters. Thanking about what Sirus had said about a healer, Harry asked Silver if that was possible.

"Is there a way to have one of your healers take a look at me," Harry asked while he open the envelope that held the will.

Silver looked at Harry for a second and then nodded to him. "I will be back." With that the goblin left the room.

Harry looked down at the will in his hands; he read it only to learn that Dumbledore knew not to put him with his aunt and uncle. He was to go to Sirus.

If not with Sirus;

Than Harry was to go live with Remus;

And, if not with Remus;

Than Harry was to go live with Severus Snape.

'What the hell,' Harry thought blushing in shame. 'Well that would be better than the Dursleys. May be I should send a copy of the will to Snape.'

"Silver May I send a copy of this will to Severus Snape, please." Harry asked as Silver came back in with another goblin.

"No problem, Mr. Bloodtear. This is Healer Irit, he'll be able to help you with any questions you may have about you health." Silver made a copy of the will, than left the office leaving Harry and Irit in the room alone.

"I am in need of a check up. I have not had a full exam ever and have not lived in the best home for a child growing up." Harry told Irit.

The goblin just stood there looking at Harry for a while. This was the Boy-Who-Lived, and he looked to be thirteen. From what he could see of harry the boy was underweight. Irit could feel something else from the boy. Strong magical core, stronger than that of an adult; but something was calling to the goblin, something dark and dangerous.

Harry felt completely creped out. The goblin just stood there and starred at him.

"Well just a second." Irit put his bag down and pulled out a folder. This folder was empty. "I'll need some blood on the folder. One here and one there." Irit pointed to two spots on the folder.

Harry took the needle that Silver had handed him realer. He put the blood drops on the spots and watched as papers appeared in the folder.

The name Jade was on one side. And the name Tristan was on the other side. Harry was confused again.

"Who is Tristan?" he asked Irit. Harry watched as Irit pulled out three folders. He burned the first with the two piles of documents on it. The goblin opened the three folders and over lapped; than he showed Harry where to put the blood drops. Over each blood drop a pile of papers appeared. Reading in the order of the names where: Jade, Tristan, and Harry.

Looking at Tristan's pile, Harry read the last name on the page was Tristan Jaden Malfoy. He was Lucius adopted little brother. Looking Jades pile, he read that he died in a fire on his honeymoon. Tristan arrived the same day when Jade was written off as dead. Jade was born in 1929 on October 31. Twenty-one years later he died by fire.

'So I was killed by fire,' harry thought about how he was really still living when people believed that he was dead.

Tristan appeared that same day. However, he vanished twenty-two years later.

'Wow, school just ended and a new challenge raises its head.' Harry smiled. 'This summer was going to be very interesting.'

A/N: Hope you all enjoy the story so far. It is spring break for me so I will _**try**_ to put out more chapters.


	5. Chapter Three

Harry Potter and the Twist of Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters…**

**A/N1: Hey not all of the chapters are in first person so bear with me on this**

**A/N2: the past will be at the end of some chapters I hope you like them, I don't know if I will continue with the journal entries so bear with me… enjoy the story…**

**Chapter summary: **

"_**Blah**_**" Parseltongue...**

"**Blah" normal talk…**

Chapter Three: One Past to Many

_**Last time on Twist of Fate…**_

_Looking at Tristan's pile, Harry read the last name on the page was Tristan Jaden Malfoy. He was Lucius adopted little brother. Looking Jades pile, he read that he died in a fire on his honeymoon. Tristan arrived the same day when Jade was written off as dead. Jade was born in 1929 on October 31. Twenty-one years later he died by fire. _

'_So I was killed by fire,' harry thought about how he was really still living when people believed that he was dead._

_Tristan appeared that same day. However, he vanished twenty-two years later._

'_Wow, school just ended and a new challenge raises its head.' Harry smiled. 'This summer was going to be very interesting.' _

_**Now…**_

"Okay, now that we have your folders, we may get started." Irit said. This was not right. There should be more for the name Harry. Irit conjured a cot for Harry to lie on. After he got the boy to lie down, Irit did a scan on the boy; this scan was for the bones. Irit transferred the scan onto paper. The page showed a skeleton of the boy. The one page turned into three.

Irit knew when someone was de-aged that the skeleton healed itself. But this boy was abused. The bones in his right leg had been broken two times. His arms and hand had been fractured in different places.

Irit did five more scans on Harry and was shock at the information given. This boy who was held high in the wizarding world was abused. The results were enough to make Irit growl at those who did this hurt to the boy.

"Child, who hurt you?" Irit asked harry.

"My relatives' did. However, Dumbledore is the reason that I was put in that home." Harry answered honestly.

"You are to stay put." And with that the goblin healer left slamming the door behind him.

'Oh, okay… I won't move.' Harry relaxed where he lay. He was now a little worried.

The healer and Silver returned to the room. With them was another goblin. He looked older than the first two.

"Mr. Bloodtear, my name is Ragnok and I would like to say that on the behalf of Greengottes we are truly sorry for the misdeeds to your accounts." Than the older goblin bowed. "It seems that we let people steal from your and place you in the wrong home life. Healer Irit here says that you have some spells that are on you that are blocking your magic core-"

"What," Harry hissed sitting up.

"-Plus there is a darkness that needs to be clean. Irit senses that there is a fractured soul piece in you that well be removed to a diamond and made into a necklace for you." The goblin opened a box, inside was the diamond. "If you would lay back then we can begin removing the piece. This well only take at least a few minutes. After Healer Irit well begin to remove the blocks on your core."

Harry lay back once again. Ragnok laid the diamond on to Harry's forehead. The goblin started to chant in a language Harry never heard before. The scar had begun to burn him. The burning got worse to the point Harry screamed out. After what seemed to be forever the burning faded to nothing. When Ragnok picked up the diamond again it was a deep red color.

"Stay down until Irit is done with you. I will go have the diamond made into a pendent for you." Ragnok moved out of the room.

Harry just laid there, his head felt empty. There was no feel of the Dark Lord there anymore, just an empty, good felling.

"Mr. Bloodtear, I am going to start to remove the blocks. You may pass out do to an over load on your body when that happens I'll stop until about ten days then I want you to come back in and we will continue removing the blocks."

Harry nodded for Irit to go ahead and start. Irit started to chant in the same language the Ragnok used. Slowly one by one the blocks where lifted. For harry; however, the more blocks removed the more he became dizzier. So he was out like a light. His magic swirled around the room in a jade and silver coloring, there was a hint of purple in the swirling magic.

Irit finished. He and the others left the room quietly so that the boy who lived come sleep peacefully for the first time is years.

One Past to Many

Jade got on to the train for the first time to Hogwarts. He was glad to be away from his father. He saw the Malfoy's and their child. The Malfoy family was always inviting them to parties. But his father would rather have a small boy than finding a more willing pastern.

Jade made his way to the train. He hoped he would be able to sleep for a few hours. His father had kept him up most the night telling him how much he loved him and how missed he was going to be. Jade hated his father. He wished he could just… but no that would have to wait.

The train started to move and the other kids were looking for a seat. Jade hoped that no one came in here to sit down. That was one fear of his. Someone becoming his friend and finding out what type of love his father gave to him.

Closing his eyes he hoped to sleep, however that was short lived when the door opened. Looking to the intruder jade was shocked; there stood a boy his age. The boy had missy brown hair deep blue and green eyes. Those eyes had jade frozen.

"May I sit here," the boy asked him.

"Yes, you may," Jade watched him sit across from him. The boy looked at Jade and nodded. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Jade soon fell asleep after the other stayed quite for a few minutes.

The train moved down the track toward the school. Jade woke with enough time the change. Moving to wake the other boy, Jade touched the boy and for some reason Jade felt like this was the one to save him from his father. That this boy would kill the man that rapes him and do it without be asked too.

"Hey, you need to get change so when we get there we are ready." Jade said as he woke the boy.

"What… Oh." The boy got up to change. "Thanks, others would have left me to sleep."

"How mean, I could not do that." Jade made a choice that night. "My names Jade Bloodtear, if you ever have a question about the wizarding world and the laws here just ask me ok." With that he put out his hand.

The boy froze for minute, then took the green eye boys hand.  
>"Names Tom, Tom Riddle." He them smiled.<p> 


End file.
